Diabolik Lovers
by MoonlightWonders
Summary: I feel a sharp pain piercing my neck. I gasp and wince in pain as I feel my blood oozing out. "That's right. Now is the much anticipated time to scream. Humour me by screaming at the top of your lungs." Ayato says with such maliciousness. I try and hold back a gasp. I guess Vampires really do exist... Novelization of Diabolik Lovers with a different main character: Sara Anami.


_A/N: This is a story/novelization of Diabolik Lovers, but with a different main character, whose more outspoken and stubborn that Yui. Also this story will have some other changes. Please let me know if I should continue._

_I don't own Diabolik Lovers._

**Chapter 1**

"Don't tell me," I stare in awe at the mansion towering before me, "This is where I am staying!"

The mansion has many dark windows and is guarded by a barred gate. I clutch the gate and give it a push to see if it was open. It slowly moves open and I drag my brown belted suitcase through. I travel my way to the entrance, if I could even find it that is.

In the centre stands a water fountain flowing endlessly with water and just behind it is the door. A wide, tall and deep red door. There isn't a doorbell, but a circular, metal loop. I hold it and knock it against the door. I could hear the echoing born from the knock. I wait for a brief second, but I feel myself growing impatient, I mean it's starting to rain. I look up at the grey skies; spitting down on me with rain, and I'm not just going to wait forever. So I push open the door and it creaks slightly. I enter cautiously,

"Hello?" I glance around the dark, solemn hall. Before me is a wide strip of red carpet, that leads all the way up and along the wide stairs. Underneath hangs a glistening chandelier. Pillars are standing on either side of the strip of red carpet. Whoever owns this place is as rich as hell...But even so, this place gives me the creeps...

I sigh and continue to drag my luggage to the foot of the stairs. I take another glance. I pause when something catches my eye. I turn my head to the left to see a guy lying across a green sofa. I think he's sleeping. I walk over to him with my luggage trailing behind me. I take a moment to examine him. He had dull, reddy-pink hair and is wearing a white shirt which is open revealing his chest. On top he was wearing a black blazer and trousers, with one leg rolled up, which bothered me for some strange reason. And also a thin, scarf is tied around his neck. He looks so peaceful and...still...

I stand there looking at him awkwardly for a moment, mentally debating whether or not to wake him.

"Hello?" I say quietly. I did not want to startle him. But he doesn't respond. I bend down closer and shake him lightly by the shoulder. Again he doesn't respond.

I sigh, "He-" I'm cut off when he says unpleasantly, "Damn, you're noisy." He sits up with an annoyed look on his face. His piercing, lime green, serpentine eyes stab into mine. His eyes...are intriguing, never have I see eyes of this colour.

"What are you doing here? This isn't your house, so be quiet." He says somewhat threateningly.

"Um, "I start awkwardly, "Are you the owner of this house?"

"No." He states.

"Well," I frown slightly, "Do you know-"

Suddenly he grabs me with force and pushes me against the sofa, I gasp in surprise. He smirks sinisterly.

"What are you doing!" I shout at him.

He leans his face closer to me and flashes me his teeth, shaped like fangs, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Get off me you pervert!" I struggle and begin to push him off me roughly.

"Ayato," Another voice interrupts and 'Ayato' flinches, "What's all this commotion?"

"Damn you, Reiji." Ayato said with a displeased face as he moved off me. I quickly stand up and neaten myself up.

"This is the entrance hall. This is meant to be used as a place to greet our guests." I look at the grey haired man with ruby red eyes and glasses talking, "Take such activities to your room."

"And you are?" Reiji stares expectantly at me; he stands with a straight posture.

"I'm Sara Anami." I say, "I've been told that from now on I'll be staying here."

"I've heard nothing of the sort." He says without much change in tone.

"Ayato, what is the meaning of this?" He looks back to Ayato, I assume.

"Huh? How should I know?" Ayato frowns, "She didn't even say anything about that."

"Well, maybe because you tried to sexual harass me!" I say with agitation as my blood begins to boil. I hate this guy already.

"Eh? Then you shouldn't have woken me up." Ayato responds as if it justifies his actions.

"Oh, so it's _my _fault!" I say sarcastically with attitude as I place my hands on my hips.

"Hm, I wasn't informed of this..." Reiji strokes his chin and ponders.

"Sir, are you the owner of this house?" I ask.

"We shouldn't talk hear. Come this way." He begins to turn and walk away, "See to her luggage."

Then some random guys comes out of the darkness, takes my luggage and hibernates back into the dark.

I glance at Ayato and lock eyes with him. His gaze was piercing then I tear my eyes away and turn to follow Reiji.

* * *

"Now in the interest of formality, tell me about yourself and why is it you have come here." Reiji orders.

"Um," I start cross my arms and sit straight, "My father told me to-"

"What do we have here?" A voice intrudes with a laugh, "A human girl, a cute human girl..."

I look up at the top of the stairs to see a guy with the same coloured hair as Ayato but was wearing a hat. I assume they are brothers.

I blink. Next thing I know, I feel a streak of wetness stroke my cheek. I flinch and turn to see him beside me. I didn't even see him move, how can he be so fast? It's impossible!

"Mmm, you smell so sweet and nice..." He says venomously.

"You freak!" I fret as I wipe his saliva off my cheek.

"Oh, little miss attitude?" He laughs slightly.

"Please let me have a lick too." A different voice joins. I see him; purple hair, holding a teddy leans closer to me. I see this in the corner of my eye but push him away forcefully with my hand. I'm _not _their toy.

"Now you two," Reiji speaks up, "Don't you think this behaviour is a little impolite?"

"What?" The purple haired boy stands up.

"But I just wanted to have a taste..." The other one says. I hate how close he's sitting next to me.

"Knock it off, you too!" Ayato raises his voice protectively. We all glance to him, Ayato sitting on the other single seater, "Yours truly saw her first, yours truly is going to be her first everything."

"And you've already decided? I'm sorry, but I'm not an object." I say defensively. Ugh, such perverted jerks. Ayato seemed quite surprised.

"Lame, Ayato." A careless tone joins, "I'm so sick of you calling yourself 'yours truly'."

"Screw you! I know it's you, Subaru, show yourself!" Ayato stands up angrily.

"Here." He says simply and I glance and he's literally just standing there near the wall, "I thought I could smell a 'human'"

He says human with such disgust.

"How dare you interrupt my sleep." He gazes at me with a dark look with his ruby red eyes, like Reiji's.

"How-?" I say in shock of how he's able to appear so suddenly.

He punches a crack in the wall and it crumbles slightly. Talk about anger issues...

"Maybe I got the wrong house or something? A misunderstanding perhaps?" I ponder for a moment. Besides I feel uncomfortable with all of these boys here, "Sorry to cause a disturbance." I stand up and bow politely.

"Wait a moment." Reiji stops me before I walk away, "I'm trying to work out the truth. It would be impolite to just leave."

"Okay..." I linger. I remain standing and hold my arm.

"Are you the girl that he mentioned?" A calm voice spoke from behind me. I look to see a guy with amber hair, lying relaxedly on a brown sofa against the wall, with headphones plugged in. How many of them are there?!

"Shu," Reiji turns his attention to him, "Do you know something about this girl?"

"Maybe." He says without much care and his eyes remaining closes.

"Dont 'maybe' me. I would like an explanation." The purple haired guy says.

"Some guy, contacted me the other day. He said we have a guest arriving, try and take care of her" 'Shu' explains. Sound as though he couldn't care less.

"What? Is she the prospective bride?" Ayato questions.

"Oh, is that all?" The purple hair guy says casually.

"Whoa," I interrupt, "There is no way I'm getting married." I wave my hands and shake my head.

"More like a sacrifice." The guy with the hat says.

"What?" I say with worry, "I intend to live..."

"He also said not to kill her." Shu adds as he half opens his sapphire eyes.

"Really?" The guy with the hat smiles amusedly, "That means we're going to have a verrry long relationship with her."

He scans me with his eyes, like I'm his prey.

"It appears that there's no misunderstanding." Reiji confirms, "So allow us to introduce ourselves properly."

"That is eldest son Shu." Reiji points to the amber-blonde haired boy.

"I am second son, Reiji" He introduces himself.

"This is third, Ayato." Reiji gestures to Ayato, whose smirking at me with interest.

"You won't get away next time." Ayato threatens. I narrow my gaze in response.

"Kanato," He points at the creepy purple haired boy hugging a teddy bear with an eye patch.

"Raito," Reiji points to the guy in the hat that looks most like Ayato.

"Pleased to meet you Bitch-chan." Raito says annoyingly.

"Don't call me that." I glance over my shoulder and shoot him a look.

"And last of all, Subaru." Reiji finally pointed to the guy with candyfloss hair. Gosh, they all live here?

"What a waste of time." Subaru looks at me spitefully.

"I wouldn't think Dad would send me to a place like this..." I mutter to myself, "And he didn't say anything about brides?"

I look at them all. They are freaks, how am I supposed to live with 6 boys. Well, I suppose I have nowhere else to go so I don't have a choice.

"Get lost." Subaru spits out and disappears off.

"It's okay, Bitch-chan" Raito pulls me to sit down by the shoulder, "We're going to become great friends."

"I've actually been feeling quite peckish." Kanato says close to the other side of me

"You smell _so _delicious," Raito whispers in my ear, "Bitch-chan"

I shrug him away, "Freak!"

I walk away over to Reiji, "May I go to my room?"

"Yes. Follow me." Reiji says as he walks away.

I try to remain unphased being surrounded by creeps and follow Reiji to my room.

I enter my room, it was rather large, had a dresser and a double bed adorned by curtains. Not bad.

I collapse on my back against the comfy bed and close my eyes. I'll just avoid them as much as possible and I'll be fine. Especially Ayato, he seems to have another motif and what's with the 'Bitch-chan' from Raito? It's annoying.

Suddenly I feel the bed sink back and my wrists are pinned either side of me. I open my eyes in complete panic causing my heart to race. I stare wide eyed at Ayato, who's above me; leaning over me.

"I said you won't get away." Ayato grins; flashing his fangs.

"Ayato..." I say caught off guard.

"That's the look that gets my juices flowing. Your face of fear is so pleasing." Ayato smirks.

"I'm not scared; this just was an unexpected action." I say trying to calm my heart down and glance away.

"Your eyes say otherwise." He grips my wrists tighter.

"I'm not scared of you, Ayato." I say as confidently as I could as I shoot him evils.

He inches closer and brushes the hair away from my neck then clutches my wrist again. He leans his face to my exposed neck. I feel as though I'm frozen, I can't seem to move.

"Then prove it." I can feel his breath prickling my neck and I try hard not to flinch. I won't let him get the better of me.

He first gently touchs his lips against my neck, then he licks it slowly and continues until I squirm about.

"What's wrong?" He says with amusement.

"Ayato, what are you doing?!" Panic seeps through my voice.

"You do know what I am?" Ayato moves away from my neck and stares at me.

I stare cluelessly.

"A vampire." He states.

"They don't exist." I say immediately without thinking.

"Oh?" He raises and eyebrow, "Shall I prove it to you?"

This has gotten too much and I'm about to shrug him off but I feel a sharp pain piercing my neck. I gasp and wince in pain as I feel my blood oozing out. I feel my neck being sucked.

"That's right. Now is the much anticipated time to scream. Humour me by screaming at the top of your lungs." Ayato says with such maliciousness. I try to hold back my gasp as he sinks his teeth again into my neck. I guess vampires...really do exist...

* * *

_A/N: Here's a description of how Sara Anami looks like , if you're curious:  
She has jet black long hair, her bangs are swept slight to the side, with chocolate brown eyes. She wears light black skinny jeans and grey knee high boots. She wears a sleeveless, turtle neck, jacket and fingerless gloves that rise up to her elbow._


End file.
